


Better Understanding

by HanaHimus



Series: Persona Week 2k17 [17]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Sometimes Shinjiro feels he understands Koromaru better than Aigis does.





	Better Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic for Persona Week. Will be posting a small post tomorrow for the bonus day on my tumblr, but otherwise I'm done :,D

Shinjiro was trying to mind his own business when Aigis walked over to him and tugged on his sleeve. “Koromaru-san said he wants to go and participate in exercise…”

“So he wants to go for a walk? Can’t the leader take him?”

Aigis shook her head. “Minato-san went out for the night to speak with a businessman, I believe.”

Shinjiro sighed and looked at Koromaru, standing next to Aigis with his tail wagging. “You want to go exercise, huh?”

Koromaru gave a bark, running around Shinjiro’s feet. Something about his excitement seemed off, though. Even health nuts wouldn’t be that excited at the mention of exercise… So why would Koromaru?

“You want to go play, actually, don’t you?”

“Koromaru-san told me he wished to go exercise, Shinjiro-san.” Aigis frowned at him, though there was no real emotion behind the expression. “I do not believe I would misunderstand him.”

“Because you can… Basically talk to dogs, right?” Shinjiro rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry, but I think there’s still a bit of a barrier.”

“But I read his expression, small changes in his inflection, body posture, and body temperature to ensure I understand him fully.” Aigis tilted her head to the side. “Do you believe you understand him better?”

“I won’t say that…” But that was what he was thinking. Aigis didn’t understand emotions and that had a lot to do with dogs like Koromaru. “But I feel you’re misinterpreting some things.”

Aigis frowned and knelt next to Koromaru. “Is that true, Koromaru-san?”

Koromaru just barked and Aigis furrowed her brow. “I see…”

“What did he say?” Shinjiro didn’t know why, but he couldn’t help but be curious.

“He said I have been misinterpreting him when it comes to leaving… He wants to go on a walk and play, not just exercise…” Aigis stood up and looked up at Shinjiro, eyes still void of emotion, but filled with curiosity. “This would be the time where I should be… Embarrassed, correct?”

“...Maybe, but everyone makes small mistakes like that. Nothing to beat yourself up over.” What a hypocrite he was…

“Does that include you, Shinjiro-san?” Aigis tilted her head to the side.

“...You can interpret what I said however you want to.”

“I see…” Aigis seemed to think for a moment. “Will you accompany me in walking Koromaru-san tonight? Mitsuru-san said she would rather I not go on my own, but everyone else is busy.”

Shinjiro frowned when she put a hand on his wrist and Koromaru began to bark at him. They were both ready to push him until he said yes, huh? At least… That was how he was taking all of this. Why were two non-humans so good at doing things like that?

“Sure, put something on so people don’t know you’re a robot and we can go.”

Aigis nodded. “Thank you, Shinjiro-san.”

Koromaru barked and Shinjiro glanced at Aigis. “What’d he say?”

“He said thank you as well.”

“Yeah, well… No problem.”


End file.
